


The Angel & the Sugar Fiend

by CelestialArcadia



Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: Crowley wakes up one morning to find Aziraphale making cocoa in his kitchen.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019, Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	The Angel & the Sugar Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series were originally chapters of a single work (entitled "To Keep Each Other Warm"). Since they were all standalone anyway, I've decided to split them up into separate works. There are no other changes.

“Mind telling me what you’re doing in my kitchen, angel?” This question could have easily been accusatory, and perhaps once upon a time it would have been, but there was no venom in Crowley’s voice, simply curiosity. He approached Aziraphale from behind, resting his head on his shoulder and gently wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist.

“Just making some cocoa, dear. Would you like some too?”

“Mmmmmaybe. Since when do I have ingredients for cocoa?” The contents of Crowley’s kitchen were alcoholic more often than not; unless Aziraphale had found a way to make hot chocolate out of wine, whisky, and vodka, he would have had to bring in supplies from elsewhere.

“I popped down to the shop while you were asleep. You didn’t get too cold while I was away, did you?”

“No, but you could have just miracled the ingredients. Or miracled the cocoa, even.”

“It’s just not the same, you know that.”

“If you say so. So what did you get?”

“Well, there’s milk, of course, cocoa powder, a bit of vanilla extract, and semi-sweet chocolate—oh, don’t give me that look—”

“You can’t even see my face.”

“You’re giving me a look. I can tell.” (Crowley was, in fact, giving Aziraphale A Look.)

“Hmph.”

Aziraphale summoned a small cup of powdered sugar. “And plenty of sweet for the sugar fiend.”

Crowley smiled. “Good. Bitter chocolate is a crime. Ought to be, anyway.”

“So are you going to stay attached to me while I make this?”

“That was the plan, yeah.” Crowley paused, then moved to pull away. “Unless…”

“Don’t you dare.” Aziraphale placed his hands over Crowley’s where they rested on his stomach. “I’m more than happy to keep you around.”

“Then you’ll be stuck with me forever.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, love.”

Crowley said nothing more, simply nuzzling his face into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck as the angel prepared cocoa (one normal, one ultra-sugary) for the two of them.


End file.
